1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a room-temperature curable, reinforced thermosetting epoxy resin composition. The composition includes an epoxy resin first component, and an epoxy resin hardener second component. The epoxy resin component includes an epoxy resin, and may further include an inorganic and/or organic filler component, such as a structural reinforcement component. The epoxy resin hardener component includes an amine-based hardener, and may further include an inorganic and/or organic filler component, such as one that confers thixotropy to the composition and added adhesion strength to cured reaction products of the composition. Cured reaction products of the composition demonstrate at about room temperature an adhesive strength of at least about 6500 psi, such as about 8000 to about 10000 psi, and a fracture toughness of at least about 10 in-lbs/in.sup.2, such as about 20 to about 35 in-lbs/in.sup.2.